The Big Revelation
by Arthur Hansen
Summary: [Superman Unbound][Lois&Clark] Lois has something to tell Clark.


The Big Revelation

-

-

Lois finally stopped kicking her legs fitfully up in the tree she was sitting in. According to the newsman, Superman had (once again) saved the day just off the coast of Norway. In minutes, Clark was going to be looking for her. If he didn't find her at their place in Metropolis this evening, he would eventually call his parents.

With a sigh, she slid off the branch and dropped to the ground over twenty feet below. She stopped herself an inch above the ground instantly, then casually 'stepped' onto the ground. She pulled her jacket closed tighter, even though it was not cold to her. It was only a minute later before she was at the back door. Even though she remembered that Martha had told her she didn't need to, she knocked.

"Clark! Oh, sorry Lois! We were just expecting him at this time of night." Martha Kent looked around curiously. She hadn't heard Lois's jeep and didn't see her son. Lois's worried face suddenly pierced her awareness. "Oh, dear. You look cold. Come on in and I'll make some coffee."

"Hi, Mom. Dad! How are you guys doing" Lois said as she walked into the kitchen.

Jonathon Kent looked up from his newspaper in the living room. "Fine." He shared a quick, worried glance with his wife.

"What brings you to Smallville, Lois" Martha asked and she handed over a cup.

"I- That's hard to tell. Something's come up and... I need to talk to Clark about it." The young woman looked distraught.

"Do you want to talk to us about it" Martha asked as she sat down at the table.

Lois smiled wanly. "Thanks, but I think I have to talk to Clark first. I'm sure he'll be calling soon, looking for me."

The older woman just smiled reassuringly and then puttered around the kitchen and living room. She instinctively understood that Lois just wanted to be there and not be disturbed. About a half an hour later, the phone rang.

"Hello? Clark! How was your day" his mother asked as she answered the phone. "Yes, she's right here. I think she needs to talk to you about something." A pause. "No, I think it's important that you head on over here. I love you too, dear." Martha hung up the phone while looking over at Lois who had barely touched her coffee.

"Thanks, Mom. I... appreciate that. Can you tell Clark that I'm out by his tree" she asked her mother-in-law.

"Of course, Lois. It's a little cold out there. Do you want a blanket"

"No, I'll be fine." Lois stood up and walked back outside. Soon she was out back by Clark's tree, his special place. A cold lump of ice seemed to have replaced her heart. How would Clark take her news? She stared off into the east. Clouds disappeared as she watched for a familiar red and blue garbed figure to come over the horizon. Her face smiled as he zoomed closer.

"Hey you" Superman said with a smile. "You all right? You had me worried for second. I thought you may have been kidnapped or something."

"I'm sorry, Clark. I just had to come here." She watched him spin into his normal clothing, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "It's a good thing you are so fast no one can see you while you change."

Clark looked confused. "Um, right. I think." He gave her a quick hug and not quite so quick kiss. "So you have something you wanted to talk about"

She nodded. "I've been worried for a while about something, but I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Lois? I will always be here for you." He smiled encouragingly. "Do you want to go to my spot"

Lois gulped, but nodded with a smile. To Clark's shock, she lifted without him touching her and floated up to his branch. He was so dumbfounded that he just stood there for a second, before he floated up to her.

"I take it that is what you wanted to talk about" he asked.

"Partly. It's a bit of a mess." Lois started to idly kick her legs into the air.

"So, when did this happen"

"Um, I started to feel my powers come back about a year ago." She winced as she heard him take a deep breath.

"A whole year with the power of Superman? Why didn't you tell me" he asked with a hurt tone.

"That's just it, I didn't have all of you powers. I was just _stronger_ is all. And not even a lot stronger. I thought it just might be some weird thing from the sex or just sleeping in the same bed. Or _something_ like that. Kryptonian powers just can't rub off on a human, could they" She took a breath, then let it out. "And it was about the same time as when we started really trying."

"To have a baby, right. Oh! You were worried that it was something to do with that" Clark slipped his hand over hers comfortingly.

"I was confused about it. I mean, I'm not a super-hero like you. Being Ultrawoman for a while showed me that. So I felt I should just ignore it. It would probably just go away." She smiled slyly. "I did fix my jeep one time, when it broke down. That was handy."

"But it didn't go away" he gently prodded her onward.

"No, but it was under control. So no big deal." Lois looked away. "But nothings under control now."

"What happened? You're acting like something bad is going on." He was quite confused now, even as he laid back against the trunk of the tree.

"Lucille Newtrich."

"She's in prison now, isn't she"

Lois shook her head. "No, the military has got her. She's got her powers back."

Clark's face went pale. "What? How's that possible"

"Waldecker too. That kid that got your powers for a while isn't showing, but General Winston _knows_ Clark. The Newtrich's told him about what happened exactly. How your powers got bumped to me, then to Lucille then back to you. He suspected that Lois Lane-Kent was Ultrawoman." Lois's face was drawn in worry.

Clark groaned theatrically. "So William is going to be running around again"

"No, someone tried to kidnap his sister, so he's gone to ground." Lois turned to look at Clark directly in the eyes. "Maybe someone that knows that you can get Superman's powers."

"Gretchen Kelly" Clark whispered. "If the power came back for Waldecker, then it probably came back for her."

"Which leads us back to..."

"Lex Luthor" the both said simultaneously.

Clark whistled. "Yeah, I can see why your are shook up."

"But I should have told you months ago. It's just been so busy and I'd been suppressing it for so long. Now Luthor probably knows that you can steal your power. Kidnapping someone is just up his alley of tricks."

Clark pulled her to him, encircling her waist with his arms from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well, forewarned is fore armed. We'll just have to be careful."

"That's not the biggest news though" Lois finally admitted.

Her husband looked at her unbelievingly. "There's more"

"I'm pregnant. About three months along now."

"Really" he asked in a whisper.

She just nodded; tears of happiness in her eyes. "So I can't really be Ultrawoman now. At least not until we're parents. But if I've got superpowers, then our baby is sure to have powers too, right"

"I'm almost positive our baby will."

Lois smiled wildly. "So, do you think the world is ready for Superman's kid"

"I don't know" Clark said with mock sincerity. "I hear that Ultrawoman is the mother. The poor kid isn't going to know what to do"

Lois suddenly floated out of his grip. "Come on, let's go tell your parents. I still haven't figured out what I'm going to tell my Mother."


End file.
